To be with you Forever
by Ritter Sport
Summary: SeverusSerena. He needs her as she needs him. Yet now that everything is at peace, time has come to take her rule. What will she do? New Year would not be the same with the visit of her old friend. Both have a New Year's Resolution that'll last forever.


**Happy New Year!** *_Throws confetti in the air_* Yay, it's 2004, and time for a new year! I hope everybody got their New Year's resolution ready. I got mine...To finish at least _one_ fic this year. *_Mumbles_* Hopefully*_Mumbles_* -_-;  
Anyway, I finally did it! I did A Snape/Serena fic! *_rubs eyes_* I my self can't believe it. I hope C-chan is happy...Happy New Year C-chan!

**This fic goes you to C-chan, dedicated to her. *_Glomps C-chan_* She's the best friend a girl could ever gave...**

I hope all you Severus/Serena fans are happy...here is the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this little idea.

~

_**"To be with you; Forever"**_

_-Elisabeth, the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan_

  


"Severus?"

The black haired potions professor looked up from his reading upon hearing a soft voice. He watched his wife step into the den, a small smile on her face. "What?"

The blonde haired woman frowned. "What do you want to do later on New Year?" she asked, moving to sit next to him on the couch.

Snape shrugged and closed the book, "I don't know Serena,"

Serena Snape, blonde, beautiful and the last person everyone ever expected to marry the grumpy Slytherin boy. She frowned, "What'dya mean you don't know?"

"I believe it has always been up to you on what we will be doing on New Year," answered Severus, staring at this wife blankly.

She was married with the man for nearly 20 years now, and every year she had decided what to do on certain occasions. Seeing that she wasn't seeing him that often throughout the year due to his work at Hogwarts, she usually was in charge of most things. Yet he always visited her during weekends, seeing that their home was just in Hogsmeade.

"How about you cook for once?" asked the blonde, her blue eyes shining with glee. "You'll cook dinner for us later,"

Severus stared at his wife in shock. Did she just expect him to cook? "What?"

Her smile turned into a frown as she watched his expression. "It would be nice to have you cook once in a while," muttered the blonde. "I believe you have no problems cooking, seeing that you are practically _married_ to your own cauldron,"

"But I---"

"No buts Severus," said Serena with autocratic air around her. She stood up briskly and glared down at him. "You cook or else!"

He watched her sweep out of the room with a scowl. Sure he loved her, sure he tolerated her, sure she was his world but damn, that woman had him wraped around her pinky. Turning to his loaded bookshelf with loads of potion books, he grabbed the most dustiest of the bunch.

_Mdm. Zeldas Recipies of Delight_

Severus Snape only scowled deeper as he opened the book.

~

Serena beamed, watching her husband skim through the book through the tiny opening of the door. _'That'll keep him busy,'_ she mused to herself. Turning around, her face turned serious. Now at the task at hand...

Walking towards the door, she grabbed her black traveling cloak and pulled it on. Turning to the small calendar by the door, her eyes shone in the soft sunlight. December 31. A date she would never forget. Sighing softly, she opened the door, hoping that Severus would not notice her absence at all.

Walking down the coblestone path, Serena took in the fresh afternoon air. A small smile tugged her lips as she briskly walked down the path. Many believe that she would never be this much happy in her entire life if ever she married that 'greasy Slythering Boy', as many colorfully put it. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she eyed the simple gold band that wrapped around her ring finger securely. How wrong they were.

So Severus was a little grumpy, egoistic, self-centered and pig-headed sometimes. Her eyes danced merrily, '_Make that nearly all the times_'. But she magically had seen through all of that. It was a _LOT_ to bore through, but heck, she did it. And it was worth it. 

Taking the right route, she quickly found herself in Hogsmeade. Smiling brightly at several people passing by, the blonde quickly made her way to The Three Broomsticks. Mentally praying to the goddess Selene that she wasn't late, she marched up the stairs of the tavern and entered. Her blue eyes scanned the bustling tavern before spoting the familiar bun of dark green hair.

The blonde mentally sighed as she made her way towards her old friend. _'I am late,'_ she mused. 

"You are late," a sly smile followed that comment as Serena sat down opposite of the green haired woman.

"Do you really have to rub it in?" sighed the blonde, while taking off her cloak.

"Well,"

A daint hand was held up, "Don't even answer that,"

Garnet eyes twinkled in delight, "It has been a while,"

Serena smiled, "So it has," she said. "It is good to see you again Trista,"

"And good to see you Hime," responded Trista.

"So, how's life?" asked Serena, trying to make some conversation with her former senshi. "How are the others?"

Trista smiled softly upon seeing the concerned look on her hime's face. "Life and everything else is fine. The others are leading a simple and normal lifestyle as you have requested."

Serena's eyes shone with happines, "That's wonderful,"

"And how is your life Hime?"

Blue eyes sparkled youthfully, as if having never lost their youthful spark of long ago. "It is wonderful," she beamed. "I couldn't have asked for more!"

"I see Severus is treating you right," commented Trista, with a soft smile. She took a sip of her drink she had ordered for them earlier.

Blue eyes continued to twinkle in mirth. "He can be a git sometimes. And pig-headed. But Severus is a wonderful husband,"

Trista watched her princess rattle off her latest encounter with her husband. Asking him to cook dinner for them tonight. Her princess looked happy and content. A warming feeling spread throughout the Time Senshi's body, as she saw the warm glow around her Hime. "Wonderful," she murmured, a soft smile gracing her exotic face.

"...I find it funny. But it seems he's a bit reluctant to cook. I wonder why, making potions is just the same as cooking...dont you think Trista?"

Trista chuckled softly and nodded her head, "Hai, I believe so,"

Serena beamed, "And to think I had problems with cooking..."

"Oh?" grinned Trista. "Does that mean you can cook now?" A chuckle followed that comment, with a pout from her Hime.

"I can cook now very well, thank you very much." said Serena, a smile forming on her lips. "Though on one occasion I did burn off half of the house...."

"Once?"

The princess rolled her eyes, "Ok, maybe not once. On _several_ occasions perhaps,"

Trista smiled and shook her head. "You are still the same,"

"And I hope so is everybody else back home," said Serena, smiling softly at her senshi.

Trista nodded, "Hai, everybody is,"

A solemn expression crossed Serena's face and she leaned on the table. "I miss Japan,"

"And Japan misses you Hime," added Trista, a soft smile on her lips.

"Perhaps, Severus and I shall be visiting sometime. During summer, if possible," mused the blonde, with a wistful smile. "Wouldn't that be lovely?"

" Hai, lovely indeed,"

Silence fell upon the two friends, as both were caught up in their own thoughts. The noisy bustle of tavern seemed oblivious to both of them.

"Trista?"

"Hai?"

"Why did you arrange this meeting 20 years ago?" asked the blonde suddenly, staring at the Time senshi expectantly.

"You know that Voldemort is defeated by now," said the mysterious senshi.

"Hai, but what has that---"

"Let me finish Hime," interrupted Trista, staring pointedly at the blonde. "Now that no evil threat is even near Earth, we can all assume that the future will finally resume. We wont have to worry about any invading forces disrupting peace and harmony on this planet for a long while now. So now we can----"

"Crown me Queen and resume my title...." finished Serena, her voice drifting to a whisper. She stared at her senshi blankly, not fully understanding why. '_There has to be catch,_'

"Hai. Your coronation as Queen will mean that everything shall be at peace and unity will once again reign throughout the Kingdoms of the Galaxy," informed Trista.

Serena stared at Trista for a moment, trying to contemplate the whole idea as her of Queen. "What's the catch?"

"The catch?" repeated the senshi.

The blonde flailed her arms a bit. "Hai the catch. The big _o-ohhh_ moment thing. This sounds all too good to be true for me..."

"Actually," began Trista, not quite sure how to bring out the '_o-ohhh_' moment. "There is something."

"What?"

"Since the Prince of Earth has been stripped of his tittle, we can not coronate you here on Earth. Nor can you rule here on this planet. Crystal Tokyo shall never be created and will not be the Utopia of the Galaxy. Therefore, the Moon shall once again rise to all it's glory. The White Moon Kingdom will rise again and rule them all," informed the Time senshi, watching her princess tentatively. She hoped her princess understood what this meant.

Shocked eyes stared at the solemn senshi. "That means I have to leave him?"

A nod of the head made her gasp. "Iie!"

"But---"

"I _love_ him Trista," whispered the blonde, bowing her head. She looked up at the shocked senshi, tears brimmed in her eyes. "I can't leave him. I just can't..."

"But what about----"

"You've seen what a person he is. He is distant and his heart is always closed. He _needs_ me..." whispered the princess. Taking her hands, she placed the on her heart. "...just like I need him..."

Trista watched her Hime. She looked so sad just at the prospect of leaving her husband. Like a huge chunk was taken out of her. A soft smile graced her lips as she watched a tear trail down her cheek. "I understand,"

Serena looked up and stared at the senshi ns disbelief. "You do?"

Trista nodded her head and smiled. "As long as there is peace and harmony, there shall be no need of the Kingdom then. The senshi shall only rise again when they are needed,"

Tears of gratitude fell down her cheeks, as Serena hugged the other woman. "Thank you Puu,"

Trista smiled, "You made the right choice Hime, you made the right choice,"

~

Severus Snape was never so irked in his entire life. Not only did she leave him without him knowing but she prurposely stage it by making him read that darn cook book. Not only that, but he _did_ cook dinner for them. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't as hard he thought it was. And he did _**not**_ want his hard work to get cold. No, certainly not.

A soft creaking of the door brought his thoughts. Snapping his attention to the door, he watched a sheepish figure snake her way in. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her gasp for air. "Where have you been?"

Holding up a hand signaling him to wait for a minute, she took in several deep breaths. Running at her age really wasn't as it used to be. Finally having gained the normal breathing rate, she smiled softly and walked up to him. "Out," she answered simply upon reaching him and looking up at him with a smile.

"Out?" he repeated, watching her giggle softly and hug him around the waist. "Where out?" he asked, this time also responding her hug.

"I've met an old friend, that's all." answered the blonde, smiling softly into his shirt. "Catch up on old times,"

"I see," murmured Severus, looking down at the blonde. "I believe it is time for dinner,"

She looked up sharply and eyed him curiously. "So you _did_ make dinner!"

Severus nodded briskly and led her towards the dinning room. A smug smile crossed his lips as he watched her marvel at the food that he prepared. "I'm good aren't I?"

His answer was a soft kiss on the lips.

~

It was nearly12 midnight. Dinner had been fabulous, well, aside from the few chared foods Serena had found discreetly hidden by all the much better looking food. Now the couple waited in the den, for the clock to strike 12.

"What would your New Years Resolution be?" asked Serena, looking up at her husband. Both sat by the window next to each other. His arm swung around her loosely. "Tell me,"

Severus shrugged, "I don't know," He stared out the window, several fireworks sprang into the air outside. "Morons," he muttered under his breath. It wasn't even 12, and already people were throwing fireworks.

"I know," said Serena, her eyes dancing gleefully. "Your's should be not to be so mean to Harry Potter,"

He stared down at his wife incrediously, "He doesn't go to school there anymore,"

"Oh," 

Severus smirked and looked down at the blonde fondly. "What would your's be then?"

A soft smile graced her lips as she thought about it. Remembering the conversation she had with Trista earlier that day, she smiled. Looking up at him, her eyes shone with love. "To be with you forever," she whispered, before leaning forward and kissing him fully on the lips.

Behind the kissing couple, the old grandfather clock struck twelve. Outside, fireworks sprang to life, filling the night sky with colorful array of lights. Yet both where oblivious to the outside world.

Severus pulled back after the kiss and placed his forehead onto hers. "If that is your resolution, that shall be mines as well. To be with you forever,"

Serena smiled lovingly at him. "Happy New Year,"

It was a rare occasion, yet she was always the one who saw it, he smiled down at her with all the love he could muster. Kissing her on the cheek, he replied. "Happy New Year as well dear,"

~

*_Falls off chair_* I can't believe I actually did it. Whee...It wasn't as bas as I thought it was..-_-;  
  
I apologize if this thing is rather short...I am not very good at writing this couple. I'm sorry. *_Bows_* Also the reason for the shortness of this fic, is because I am studying for my finals right now. I need to study 10 horrible subjects *_shudders_* Got the finals on Monday...Can't wait...wheee *_groans_*  
  
Ne C-chan, thank you for the Ideas. I Hope you enjoyed this fic. Ne, gomen if I didn't use _entirely_ your idea. I used it partially. -_-; It was a great help, inspired me a lot.^_^ Arigato!

_**Happy New Year Minna!**_

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

_Hugs and kisses and New Years Cheer for everybody!_

Beth-chan ^_^

**PS:** This may sound weird, but I've gotten into Weiss Kreauz. Perhaps it's the fact that the anime is sort of German, seeing that I am half German and all...but I really like it. The weird thing is I never saw this anime. Not a single episode. -_-; And I really love WK/SM fics right now. I am a speacial fan of **Omi/Usagi** fics, which I hardly can find...^_^ So if anybody knows any fic of WK/SM (it may or may not be a Omi/Usagi fic, as long as it is not a Usagi/any of the Schwartz people fic -_-;) I would really appreciate recommendations and links. I shall consider that as late Christmas Presents *_wink, wink_* Arigato!

**Omi/Usagi! yey!** But still I am a **number 1** Harry/Usagi fan!


End file.
